


Old Habits Die Hard

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a habit. A routine. Something that goes without saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maine/gifts).



> When [](http://rideon9095.livejournal.com/profile)[rideon9095](http://rideon9095.livejournal.com/) plants a seed in your brain, you water it and make sure it blooms (then you deflower it loljk). A fill for her [Back to Sleep by Chris Brown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuZIv6tl9O8) request. :) It's another one of those impulsive fics again >< I don't even know if this makes sense, at least I hope the sex satisfies you guys XD

2:13AM and Yifan is only stepping out of the arrival gate, pulling his luggage behind him. Not really the most convenient time to get off work but the late landings also mean something good for him, something that instantly smooths the creases on his forehead.

It’s been a habit. A routine. Something that goes without saying. Only a Weibo post with Yixing’s account tagged in it, showing the elder’s arrival being the only warning. He doesn’t even bother checking whether the younger left a comment or liked his post. The elder just waits until their shuttle reaches the office where he hastily bows his goodbyes to his colleagues, reaches for the cold keys hidden inside his jacket's breast pocket, turns the ignition and rev it to reach Yixing's apartment as fast as he can.

With Yifan's frequent flights out of the country that mostly extend to two weeks at a time, he and his boyfriend, Yixing, have had to turn towards  _desperate measures_ just to find time to  _spend_ with each other. Most of the elder's recent flights have picked up a certain pattern just like the ones he used to have when he was just starting in his career as a pilot. He would always land late at night or early in the morning. With Yixing being a professor, he always tends to stay up late grading papers and exams or modifying his lesson plan. Thus the arrangement seemed perfect.

It started close to a year into their relationship.

Yifan just came from his first international flight and he felt exhausted to the bones when they finally landed in the wee hours of the morning. All he could think of then was Yixing, how good it must feel to have his boyfriend pressed to his chest, his even breathing lulling Yifan to sleep. Without even thinking it through, the elder drove to the professor's apartment, entering the code himself and sneaking up into the warmth of Yixing's blanket. What he had thought to be just simple longing for his boyfriend turned into something more lust-filled when his hands land on Yixing's bare chest, his feelings burning inside him when he finds out that the professor was wearing only his pyjama bottoms.

It didn't take long for that piece of clothing to be removed as well though. Yixing woke up with a moan escaping his lips, finding the elder in between his legs, lathering his cock with saliva as a lubed finger prods at his entrance. He was not one to deny Yifan, his mind already clouded as he's been waiting for his boyfriend's return as well, his hand proving to be insufficient after the third day of the elder's absence.

They didn't really talk much after, with Yixing instantly falling asleep on the elder's chest, not even allowing this boyfriend to wipe the cum on his stomach. It's not that Yifan minded the sticky fluid sliding on his sides every time his boyfriend snuggled closer to him, it was just that he knew the younger will give him an earful for it in the morning. But when Yixing said, "I'm so glad you’re home," he let it rest and allowed himself to fall into the claws of sleep as well. He argued he would have time the next day to share with his boyfriend every little thing about his recent trip.

From then on, whenever Yifan landed early in the morning he would find himself buzzing through the streets that led him to his boyfriend's apartment. Even if he wasn't away for too long, the first place he would find himself in is Yixing's bed. It varied but most of the time, Yixing would be on his back as Yifan ploughed him hard into the mattress, getting off with the sensation of the younger's warmth enveloping him.There were times when Yixing would try to wait for him to arrive, dozing off on the couch only to wake up with Yifan already on top of him and sucking on his nipple. Certain nights, Yixing would also tell Yifan that he doesn't want to do it, that he had to be in the university early the next day. But after much coaxing and promises that Yifan would keep it quick, Yixing would find himself trapped under the elder's heavy weight, his boyfriend's cock lodged deep in his ass and rubbing his prostate.

And tonight is no exception.

Almost three years into their relationship and they're still doing this. Yifan is still waking up his boyfriend with a blowjob and putting him back to sleep as he rocks into him, chasing his orgasm before Yixing goes back to dreamland. He knows he should feel bad for cutting down Yixing’s sleep, for the limp he walks with the next day, for his tired eyes and for his fatigued body, but the younger always tells him that he doesn’t mind and he likes that he’s the first person Yifan sees and comes home to, his words instantaneously melting away the elder’s worries.

There is excitement running through Yifan's veins as he pulls up into his boyfriend's apartment building, quickly shutting his engine off and putting his coat back on because he knows Yixing loves seeing him in his uniform. He even checks himself on the rear view mirror, combing his newly dyed blond hair, spraying a bit of cologne and checking his breath before retrieving the small paper bag that's been sitting on the passenger seat the whole drive to the professor's place. He breathes in heavily before unlocking the car and opening his door. Yifan makes sure he locks the door of his car twice before he pushes the up button for the elevator. Beads of sweat form on his forehead as he patiently waits for the elevator to arrive, checking his watch and his smart phone alternately as he taps his foot, willing the metal case to arrive fast.

The pilot sighs in relief when the elevator finally arrives, his hand tightening around the handle of the small paper bag in his hand. He immediately pushes the button for Yixing's floor, ten, how appropriate. The sweat forming on his forehead seeming to increase ten-fold even as he removes his coat to drape it over his arms instead. His handkerchief is soaked by the time he arrives his destination, the cloth smelling more of his sweat than the fabric conditioner Yixing used when he does Yifan's laundry. The elder had to punch in Yixing's door code three times before he got it right, as all of his blood seems to have decided to pool on his nether regions, proving it hard for his brain to function mere seconds away from being with Yixing again. He stumbles into the quiet apartment, his footsteps light and noiseless, afraid of waking his boyfriend in a different manner and not with his lips stuck to a sensitive part of the younger's body.

Yifan is not even surprised when he sees Yixing half-naked and sprawled on the bed, his favorite blanket kicked to the floor in the middle of his sleep and somehow that image manages to calm his heart down. The elder notices the clock on the professor's nightstand, the numbers 03:27 glaring in red. It's a school day and seeing as it's Thursday he knows Yixing's first class is at nine o'clock, which means there would be less than four hours until the younger wakes up to prepare for the day. That thought doesn't stop him from walking closer to his boyfriend's bed, leaving his coat on the foot board before loosening his necktie, his wrist grazing the pinned wings above his front pocket as he does so. He sits on the edge of the bed with a smile on his face, leaving the paper bag on the nightstand then turning the night lamp on, the illumination giving him a better look of his boyfriend's tempting body. He then allows one of his hands to reach for Yixing's. The contact doesn't startle the younger or wake him since he sleeps like a log, Yifan doesn't even know how he manages to wake up so early when he seems to love sleep more than anything. _Must be his body clock, getting used to the early mornings._

The elder then caresses his boyfriend's arm, humming at the feel of the smooth and supple skin under his calloused fingers. He licks his lips as his eyes follow his hands, anticipating the time he can mar the unblemished skin as his hand reaches Yixing's shoulder. The same hand goes around the back of the younger's neck to massage it, knowing it is his boyfriend's most erogenous area apart from his private parts. A small moan escapes Yixing's lips then, still unconscious as Yifan releases his neck to palm at the younger's chest. He pushes back Yixing's bangs then he leans down to give the younger's forehead a kiss, a light press that ignites his need for his boyfriend. The elder rubs his nose with Yixing's as his fingers start stimulating the younger's nipples, caressing the rosy bud with the pads of his fingers. Another moan escapes Yixing, urging Yifan to attach his lips to the younger's neck after giving his boyfriend's lips a quick peck.

Yifan breathes out puffs of hot air directly onto Yixing's neck, resulting in a restrained moan. This makes the elder smile against the younger's skin before littering the pale column with his kisses, making sure he doesn't leave hickeys where Yixing doesn't want them. The task of avoiding areas that will be visible above Yixing's collar proves to be hard as Yifan hears more of the younger's breathy moan, the sound sending shock waves of pleasure straight to the elder's groin. He decides to go lower, nipping at the professor's collarbones instead. Surely even with Yixing's hate of closing the top two buttons of shirt, he will make the exception if large purples and reds are peeking out of them, not that Yifan minds that his boyfriend wears them for others to see.

Impressed with his work, Yifan aims next for the younger's nipples. He licks around Yixing's right nipple, placing his arm beside his boyfriend to support him so that he doesn't put so much weight on the sleeping figure beneath him. Yifan smiles against Yixing's skin when he sees the nub wet with his saliva, perky and hard against his boyfriend's pale chest. The elder hears a sharp intake of breath when he places his mouth around Yixing's left nipple to suck on it. He doesn't let go of the younger's nipple until he is satisfied, lightly biting on the hardened bud before turning his eyes towards Yixing.

"Morning, baby." Yifan greets Yixing with a lazy smile, the younger rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other rests on the elder's shoulder. He kisses up the professor's chest, his inside melting at his boyfriend's cute display, lips in an adorable pout as he mumbles about his sleep being ruined.

"You knew I was coming home tonight," Yifan comments as his lips reach the younger's throat, licking up before lightly biting Yixing's chin, pulling it down to attach his lips this time to his conscious boyfriend's lips. The younger mumbles something incoherent against Yifan's lips, from time to time molding the plump pink lips with the elder's in his sleep-hazed state. But there are no further protests from the younger, his body slowly becoming more aware now that Yifan is directly on top of him, the elder's crotch rubbing with his.

"You're still wearing your uniform," Yixing notes when the elder pulls away to kiss his shoulder, his hands gripping tight on the elder's clothes where his wings with two bars are looped in. When Yifan's attention is pooled into the younger's unmarked skin, Yixing pulls at the elder's collar, making his boyfriend face him, "We should get you out of your clothes first, you're sweating so much." Yifan only groans in agreement, sitting back on his shins as Yixing pulls himself up to a sitting position to help Yifan in removing his uniform.

"Thought I'd leave it on because you keep telling me that you like seeing me in my uniform," Yifan confesses as the younger's hands slide down his front, undoing a button each time. Yixing hides a giggle behind his hand, his boyfriend can be really cute sometimes, he thought.

"Well," the younger starts, taking care of the pilot's belt next, "you do look hot in it. Both literally," Yixing swipes a hand over the elder's sweat-slicked forehead before wiping the same hand on Yifan's discarded top, "and figuratively," this time the professor kisses the elder's exposed abs as Yifan pulls his undershirt over his head. The younger's hands deftly undo his boyfriend's pants, pulling them down together with the elder's boxers without prompt.

"Whoa!" Yifan exclaims when the younger takes his cock in his hands, fondling the elder's balls as he strokes him to full erection.

"You always do it for me," Yixing is fully awake now, eyes formerly filled with sleep, now filled with nothing but desire as he meets Yifan's in a silent yet fiery exchange, "Time to return the favor," he ends when he pushes his boyfriend to sit back down, kneeling before him and dropping his head to the elder's crotch, his ass pointed up in the air for Yifan's viewing pleasure.

"B-babe..." Yifan closes his eyes, one hand instantly reaching for Yixing's head as the younger mouths at his erection, licking every inch and making sure he doesn't miss a spot. One hand of Yifan's travels down the younger's back, the beautiful curve his back is creating proving to be too tempting not to touch. His fingers skitters across the smooth skin on their way to Yixing's boxers, the professor's ass swaying from side to side and up and down as he tends to the elder's throbbing erection. Yixing finally sucks the tip of Yifan's cock, a hiss leaving the elder's lips as he is welcomed into the warmth of the younger's mouth.

"Xing..." The elder groans when the professor pushes his head lower to swallow more of Yifan's cock. As if being engulfed by the wet warmth is not enough, Yixing hums around the elder's manhood, praising his length and girth from time to time when he pulls away to give his jaw a break. The younger's words only push Yifan even further to the edge, his face taking on an erotic expression when he says, "I can't wait to have this huge cock inside me."

As a form of retribution, Yifan slips his hand inside Yixing's boxers, not missing the younger's gasp when he squeezes one of the rounded ass cheeks. The younger moans when Yifan releases his hold on Yixing's hair to have his other hand squeeze the professor's ass as well. The vibration coming from the younger's moans are just so heavenly that Yifan doesn't think he can pull through without cumming inside his boyfriend's mouth in the following seconds. He instructs the younger to release him which Yixing only does after having his fill of his boyfriend's in his mouth, letting it go with a lewd pop. His hands don't stop stroking though the wet stiffness, not until Yifan reaches for them.

Yifan instantly flips them, holding Yixing's hands above the younger's head as he engages the professor in a bruising kiss. They pull away eventually, a string of saliva and their swollen lips, the evidences of their exchange. The elder skips teasing the younger's nipples and moves lower, reaching Yixing's stomach quickly and pressing more kisses over the little hills of his boyfriend's abs. Quickly, he pulls down Yixing's boxers, the younger's cock sprinting to life and begging for Yifan's attention like they always do.

"You got this hard from sucking me off?" Yifan asks his boyfriend with a teasing tone, eyeing Yixing as he starts pumping the younger's cock, the hot erection disappearing within his large hand. The professor does not, cannot, answer as Yifan's lips stretch around his cock, swallowing him whole in eagerness while one of the elder's thumbs prod and encircle his opening, the muscles fluttering at the stimulation.

"Looks like you want me here too." The elder comments as he pushes Yixing's legs up, his ass floating an inch above the mattress, exposing the younger's pink puckered hole and enticing Yifan to take him right then and there. But the elder knows better, leaning down until his face is smothered with the younger's balls and ass, circling the wrinkled opening with his tongue. And Yixing moans, breathy and needy. The younger tries to reach for his boyfriend, to push him down and have his tongue rub inside his walls, but his hands land on the bed sheet when Yifan starts lapping at his hole, stimulating the nerves that bring pleasure to his body.

"Fa-n..." The younger's voice, hoarse from his previous activity with Yifan's cock down his throat, fuels the elder to push his tongue into the warmth he's been thinking about for the past weeks. He twists his tongue and tastes Yixing's insides before pulling out and thrusting it back in again to repeat the same torture, enjoying the unrestricted sounds coming out of the younger's mouth.

It doesn't take long until Yixing reaches for a foil of condom and the bottle of lube that are not even hidden in his drawer but out in plain sight on his nightstand. He coats three of his fingers with the lubricant before placing the bottle and the condom near his hip where Yifan can easily reach for it. The younger slides his hand in between his legs, parting them slightly so he can easily insert his fingers into his ass.

Yifan felt something cold against his forehead and when he looks up to see that they're Yixing's fingers, his blood boils not in anger but in passion. His boyfriend really knows him so well. Without any need for instructions, he immediately pulls his tongue out of the younger's ass, instantly missing the warmth around it.

"Watch," Yixing breathes out as he circles the first digit on the rim of his opening, "baby." And Yifan does, licking his lips as he retrieves the condom, eyes not leaving Yixing's body as the younger opens himself for Yifan. It was not long ago that the couple found out about the elder's little kink. Watching Yixing fuck himself with his fingers just riles him up so easily and brings him to a different level of need when he sees the younger's face contort in pain and pleasure. The idea that this is what Yixing does to himself whenever Yifan is not around pushes him even further, pumping his cock faster as Yixing adds the last finger.

"Baby," the younger's voice comes out small, more like a mewl than a proper word, "help...help me." The younger spreads his legs, his gaping hole looking more appetizing as he pulls at the rim to widen his entrance. Yifan all but groans, coating his condom sheathed cock with a liberal amount of lubricant before taking hold of the back of the younger's knees. Yixing sees the fire in his boyfriend's eyes, the warmth and intensity of it enough for the younger to release his hole and wait for Yifan to take him.

The elder massages the rim with the crown of his cock first and only when he hears the younger whine does he push inside him, slowly but surely, as Yixing's fingers are not as thick and long as Yifan's, never enough to fully stretch him. The elder allows his boyfriend to adjust with every inch, stopping when he needs to and whispering words of praise for the younger when he sees Yixing grimace.

"Almost there, baby," Yifan is leaning down, his face close to Yixing's as he pushes in the last inch. Once he's settled inside the younger, he patiently waits for his boyfriend's signal to move, allowing Yixing to adjust around his girth first. As they wait, Yifan leans further to take the younger's lips in a kiss, soft and loving, whispering how beautiful Yixing is and how good they make each other feel. When Yixing finally nods, indicating to Yifan that he can move, the elder slowly pulls out, careful not to pain the younger with his movements. Yixing even with his legs spread in an embarrassing position, lets out shameless moans as his boyfriend picks up speed. Yifan leans down and links his lips with the younger again, just for a few smooth glides before moving lower to the professor's neck. Forgetting, or maybe not, that Yixing has a class in less than five hours, he sucks a hickey just below the younger's ear. This action makes Yixing moan an octave higher than usual, the younger pushing himself up and against Yifan to have more of the pleasure the elder is giving him.

 _"Hard-harder, baby, please,"_ Yixing moans against Yifan's ear, the request easily filled by the elder as he pushes his hips with a particularly harder thrust. The younger seems to enjoy it, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull and his jaws slackening as Yifan keeps the power in his strokes. _"Baby, baby, baby,"_ Yifan tries different angles, as he feels his own orgasm creeping up on him, his guts coiling as Yixing's insides clamp down on him and melt him to become one with the younger. He closes the younger's legs and positions his knees together, bending Yixing in half with one of his arms pushing down on the back of the professor's knees. With one hand on the headboard of Yixing's bed, Yifan thrusts deeper and eventually a high-pitched rips through the younger's throat.

"Th-" Yixing doesn't even get to finish, he doesn't need to, as Yifan starts abusing that same spot. The elder doesn't change his rhythm and the amount of force he puts in every thrust until he feels Yixing's clench and release him, salacious sounds accompanying their actions. Yifan watches as his boyfriend shuts his eyes tight, one hand clawing at the elder's thighs while the other pulls at the bed sheets.

"Cum, baby," Yifan instructs Yixing, wanting the younger to achieve maximum pleasure just by having his cock press against the bundle of nerves that make his boyfriend scream. The younger's reply comes in the form of a thick pearly white fluid and the elder's name leaving his mouth in a broken scream. Yixing is incapable of words as Yifan keeps hitting his sweet spot, running after the younger and moving without his previous rhythm as his heavy pants mix with his boyfriend’s moans. Soon enough, with the younger milking himself dry on his stomach, Yifan slams his hips frantically against Yixing's, vocalizing a long _Ahhh_ as he shoots his cum into the condom, hot and white. He slows down eventually, moving only enough to ride both of their orgasms, his sweat dripping down the younger's face. Yifan pulls out, a whine from Yixing accompanying it, before plopping down beside the younger. He blindly reaches for the tissue on his side of the bed to wipe down the cum on his boyfriend's stomach before removing his condom, tying it securely before dropping it in the trash can. They kiss and share a few words but soon their eyes flutter close, sleep immediately taking over their well-exercised bodies.

  


~10~

  


The sound of the alarm clock startles Yifan from his sleep. He doesn’t even grumble like he used to, the blond just stretches one long limb to the other side of the bed, Yixing’s, to push a button to shut the alarm off. But before his hand can even reach the alarm, the blaring sound gets cut off and a smile instantly draws itself on his lips before he snuggles even further into the warmth of the blanket, not thinking anything of it and just falling back to sleep again.

Yifan wakes up close to noon, a regular occurrence whenever he comes in early in the morning and fucks Yixing until they fall asleep. The sunlight seeping in through the sheer curtains of Yixing’s floor to ceiling window tickles his feet with its warmth, its rays strong enough to stir his eyelids to open. When he looks around, he's not surprised to see the bedroom empty as Yixing should be in the university for his classes. With his stomach grumbling and begging to be fed, he parts with the comfort of Yixing's mattress that seems to hypnotize its occupants to staying longer than necessary, further intriguing Yifan how his boyfriend gets up in the morning without much fuss.

He was about to grab some clothes in the closet, Yixing deciding that he should leave some of his clothes there for when he sleeps over, when he hears sounds coming from the living room. It's like a few people conversing with one another and this makes the elder even more curious. The pilot tilts his head to the side because Yixing never mentioned anything about any relatives of his coming over to stay the week either. With careful steps, Yifan leaves the bedroom to check what is causing the noise. To his surprise, he finds his boyfriend sitting comfortably on the couch with a bagel in one hand and the remote control on the other.

"Oh, hi babe!" Yixing waves the hand with the bagel towards Yifan, the elder confused at his boyfriend's presence on a school day.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" The elder asks, taking tentative steps towards the couch when Yixing pats the space beside him.

"I see, so you forgot," the professor didn't sound sad, so it didn't alarm Yifan that maybe he forgot something important that they should be celebrating that day since the younger only takes days off for Yifan's birthday or their anniversary. "You really don't remember?" Yixing shakes his head at a stunned Yifan, a small smile creeping up his face as he finishes his question.

"Hmm," Yixing offers Yifan a bite of the bagel that he realizes has cream cheese on as he takes a mouthful of the bread, "Where should I begin?" the professor rubs his chin as if in thought before continuing, "I'll keep it simple then." He thrusts the remaining piece of bread onto Yifan's hand before straightening up. "You started fucking me again when the alarm went off and asked me to stay so we can do another round," the elder's eyes grow wide at his boyfriend's words, his mouth stopping mid-bite and hanging open, "I thought I could use the day off too and I can't really come in to my class with a limp." Yixing's giggle breaks through the elder's reverie, remembering how he almost fell back asleep without pulling out of Yixing. Cascades of apology pour out of his mouth as he reaches one hand to the younger's waist. "It's okay, really," Yixing quickly dismisses him, "At least I get to spend more time with you today." The younger then attaches himself to Yifan's side, rubbing his cheeks on the elder's chest, "But maybe you should put some clothes on first." Yifan looks down and realizes why he feels a bit cold. He shoots Yixing a shy grin before standing up and deciding to go for a quick shower, but only after he's given his boyfriend a good morning kiss which Yixing teases him for, telling him it's a _good noon kiss_ now because of the time.

After his shower, he pads his way back to the room, the small paper bag he had brought in with him the night before still sitting pretty where he left it. It was never in his boyfriend's nature to touch what isn't his anyway so he's not shocked that it is still there. (Although, technically this is for Yixing but he doesn't know that yet.) He brings the red bag with him when he leaves the room, following his nose as it leads him to the dining area where Yixing is plating the dishes already. He sits on his designated chair, one beside Yixing's, placing the paper bag between his and the younger's place mats.

"What's that?" Yixing asks, eyes glued to the red bag, as he settles beside Yifan, placing a bowl of rice in front of Yifan.

"It's for you," Yifan smiles at him, pushing the bag towards the younger. He knows Yixing doesn't like being given anything especially if there is no occasion, asking his boyfriend to keep the money and to save it for more important things. The professor reluctantly takes the bag, eyeing Yifan who urges him, "Just open it."

There's a small black box inside and a white envelope that has his name written on it, Yifan's penmanship seeming to become better as the years pass. He throws his boyfriend a pointed look when he removes the contents of the bag and places them on the table. Yixing goes for the envelope first, removing the heart-shaped sticker then revealing a simple Congratulations card. When he opens the card, a well of emotions stream through him.

"Congratulations, baby." Yifan's voice pierces through his thoughts as Yixing reads through the elder's message for him, trying not to crack up at the amount of hearts his boyfriend drew around the letter. "I heard from Lu Han that you got the promotion," Yifan continues, the younger muttering that the elder's cousin stole the chance of telling his own boyfriend about it, "the youngest Head of your department." Yifan laughs, not to make fun of his boyfriend but out of pure joy and maybe pride of what his boyfriend has achieved.

"Thank you," Yixing is at a loss for words, the letter showing how Yifan is proud of his accomplishments being enough as the elder smiles at him and takes him in his arms.

"You haven't even opened my gift yet," the elder teases Yixing again, the words muffled by his curly brown hair. Yifan takes the box from the table and places it on the professor's hands, excitement obvious in his eyes as he watches the younger slowly open the box.

"What?" Yixing's voice is just above a whisper as he repeats the question, "What?" Yifan takes the shining silver thing that's cushioned in the middle of the box before opening the younger's hand and dropping it on his palm.

"I know you'll be busier now that you're named head of your department and I know we've been doing it religiously, me going here straight from my flight before I disappear for another week or so. But I also know that at some point that will have to stop." Yifan closes the younger's hand, the grooves of the object in Yixing's hand imprinting itself on the younger's palm, "We can move in any time we want since I know the original owner of the unit. If you don't like it," Yifan balks and Yixing can see it in his face, hear it in his voice, confidence weaning as he continues, "we can check other places out."

The younger opens his hand, eyes immediately landing on the silver object as the light reflects on it. He traces his pointer finger on the outline of the key, a smile instantly gracing his lips as thoughts of him and Yifan living under the same roof tickles his imagination, "I don't really care where we live," he starts, knowing that the rest of it will sound cheesy makes him hesitate for a bit but he knows his boyfriend won't mind, being the lame one in the relationship, especially not when the elder is already grinning at him from ear to ear, “as long as we're together."


End file.
